Short Limits & Long Distances
by That Awkward Girl
Summary: What I think should've happened between Mike & Zoey at the end of Grand Chef Auto. Oneshot!


"Zoey, listen! My characters- they're not just for show. I- I have multiple personalities." He looks down hopelessly.

"Yeah, I know. Cameron just told me." She still keeps her hands in his, feeling regret as she just ratted out an easy target, but her mind was blank.

"I should've told you first, but I just didn't want you to think I was a totally freak... because the real me really likes you. A lot." He knows she doesn't like him back anymore, after everything he put her through, but after confessing about his disorder, why not make it up by telling her about how much he cares for her, too.

"You- you like me?" Her heart seems to stop as she shallows the lump in her throat. He looks up at her, as she stares into his sad, tear-glossed eyes. "A lot?" She starts to brighten the mood with a smile.

"Ever since I first met you." He begins to smile a little, too, showing off the little gap in his teeth that she found adorable. "I don't know if it was your hair, your eyes, your personality, or how you're probably one of the prettiest girls I know." The grip between them gets tighter as a shade of pink lights up both of their cheeks.

"Oh, Mike! That's so sweet." She chirps, wrapping her arms around him & burying her head into his bare chest. She feels him pull her in closer, and all of a sudden, the feeling of anger & loneliness all seems to float away. When she finally decides to back away, she looks him straight in the eyes. "I really like you, too."

"A lot?" He teases with enough caution to not ruin the moment.

"More than that."

* * *

"Scott! Eliminate the player of your choice." They shared fear in their eyes, as host, Chris McClain, announced to the most untrust-worthy contestant currently in the game.

"Eeny-meeny-miny-mo, who's the biggest lose-o? It's Mike!" She covered her mouth, knowing it was going to happen, but was too scared to admit it. He slowly made it over to the over-sized catapolt, looking back as the girl of his dreams chased after him.

"Right when we were starting to get to know eachother." She slowly slid her fingers across the catapolt as he sat back in it, taking in what was about to happen. He also noticed that she was looking down, probably because she was embarassed that he would see all of the tears in her eyes.

"I have something for you to remember me by." Her depressed attitude made it hard for him to say this line happily, but he tried to make her smile again by handing her a golden medallion with his face carved into it. She was already in love with it. "I spent all night making it for you, because I knew this day was going to come by eventually. I guess my timing was perfect, then." He let out a fake laugh, but was still obviously bummed out.

"Aww, it's beautiful!" She couldn't keep her eyes off of it, and her smile wouldn't leave her face. "I just wish we had more time together." That's when her grin disappeared & a single tear slid down her face, bouncing off of the golden treasure of perfection.

"Hey, don't cry!" He wiped her cheek with his hand, and she couldn't help but look up at him with blood-shot eyes. When they suddenly met his, they both slowly leaned in for a goodbye kiss.

"Aaaah!" Her eyes shot open with shock, and with that, she noticed that no one sat infront of her anymore.

"Mike!" She hollered into the air, pressing the medal against her chest. He was flung across the spotted, night sky before they could even touch lips, which was a disapointment to all of us.

With weak hands, the medallion fell on the poorly-built deck, causing her to stop looking up at the sky, and pick it up. That's when she figured out that her own face was carved into the other side & it was also a locket with a message inside. It read:

_Zoey,_

_You could win this. For us.  
__I believe in you & I always will._

_Love, Mike_

She was now alone in this game, with no one to trust, no one to turn to. But, no matter how hard it may, or will be, she could never let him down. And she won't.


End file.
